Fin tragique
by lulu59
Summary: Une maladie terrasse l'un de nos amours! Deathfic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Danny était au boulot entrain de faire taper un rapport quand une migraine pointa le bout de son nez. La douleur fit grimacer Danny, il prit sa poubelle et commença à vomir. Steve leva la tête pour voir ce que faisait son coéquipier quand il l'aperçut mal en point. Il courut jusqu'au bureau de Danny.

- Danno ? l'appela-Steve.  
- Ba…be…, essaya de dire Danny.  
- C'est moi, migraine ? demanda-t-il.

Danny voulut répondre mais il dut reprendre la poubelle pour vomir de plus belle. Steve s'approcha de Danny.

- Viens, je t'emmène chez moi, tu seras mieux qu'ici, déclara-Steve.  
- Mmm, répondit-il.  
- Vas-tu réussir à te lever ? questionna-Steve.

Danny essaya de se lever mais il fut pris de vertiges. Steve le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tomba par terre. Il le prit dans ses bras et il se dirigea vers la voiture. Steve installa Danny, il laissa la fenêtre ouverte pour essayer d'apaiser Danny puis il se mit en route pour chez lui. Ils y arrivèrent au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Steve reprit Danny dans ses bras et alla le déposer dans son lit. Steve alla dans la salle de bain prendre un gant de toilette et de l'eau fraîche qui déposa sur le front de son partenaire. Cela l'apaisa, la migraine passa au bout d'une heure. Danny sentit quelqu'un à côté de lui mais il ne sut pas qui c'était.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-Danny.  
- Danno, c'est Steve, ton partenaire, ton meilleur ami, répondit-il.

Steve ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne sut pas quoi. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de reconnaître son partenaire.

- Je suis désolé, Babe, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, déclara-Danny.

Danny se leva doucement, il ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, ni l'envie de vomir. Steve se mit à côté de lui quand même au cas où. Danny tenta de ne pas y faire attention, il alla sur la plage. Steve arriva avec de l'eau pour Danny et une bière pour lui.

- Merci, dit-il.  
- Ca va faire combien de temps que tes migraines sont comme ça ? demanda-Steve.  
- Une semaine à peu près, répondit-il.  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, tu as été voir un médecin ? questionna-Steve.  
- Steve, je sais m'occuper de moi, et je vais bien ! s'exclama-Danny.  
- Bien sur, et moi je suis la vierge Marie, Danny tu ne vas pas bien, tu as des migraines qui te font vomir, tu ne te rappelais même pas qui j'étais, alors ne viens pas me dire que tu vas bien, rétorqua-Steve.  
- Tu me fais chier, Steven, tu le sais ça, au moins, sérieux si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi, j'aurais appelé ma ….

Il fut coupé par Steve qui avait déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Danny le bouscula et le mit une claque.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! s'exclama-t-il.

Danny se rapprocha de Steve et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Steve ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Danny venait de lui mettre une claque et là il l'embrassa. Danny arrêta le baiser brusquement.

- Danny, dit-Steve.  
- Ne parle pas, je veux qu'aucun son ne sortent de ta bouche, compris, s'énerva-Danny.  
- Bien, répondit-il.  
- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire, aucun son, répéta-Danny.

Danny l'emmena dans la chambre. Là, il allongea Steve sur le lit et commença à l'exciter. Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à épuisement total. Ils s'endormirent côte à côte. Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Steve. Une fois complètement réveillé, il regarda Danny et des moments de la nuit revinrent dans sa tête. Steve ne le pensait pas comme ça, il toucha les cheveux de Danny ce qui le réveilla tout de suite.

- Babe ? l'appela-Danny.  
- Oui, Danno, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, mais qu'est ce que je fais dans ton lit nu ? questionna-Danny.  
- Tu ne te souviens pas ? l'interrogea-Steve.  
- Je me souviens que tu m'as embrassé puis plus rien, alors que s'est-il passé ? redemanda-t-il.  
- Tu étais fatigué suite à une migraine, tu avais trop chaud donc tu t'es mis nu, mentit-Steve.  
- Oh, répondit-il en rougissant.

Pendant que Danny s'habilla, Steve descendit et appela le médecin pour Danny. Il commençait à s'inquiéter sur l'état de santé de son compagnon. Il nota le rendez-vous puis appela Chin pour lui dire que Danny et lui prenait leur jour. Danny le rejoignit mais dès qu'il sentit l'odeur du petit déjeuné, une nausée lui prit. Il courut dans la salle de bain, suivi de Steve qui le tenait la tête. Steve lui déposa un gant de toilette sur le front.

- Oh, punaise, murmura-t-il.  
- J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le médecin, on y va dans une heure, expliqua-Steve.  
- Okay, répondit-Danny.

Danny recommença à vomir, Steve l'aida du mieux qui pouvait. Il arriva l'heure d'aller chez le médecin, Steve allongea Danny sur la banquette arrière. Il roula prudemment, il arriva au cabinet médical. Steve sortit Danny dans la voiture, il vit que Danny s'était endormi. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente, Danny avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Steve. Ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant que le médecin puisse les prendre. Steve aida Danny à s'asseoir.

- Bonjour, messieurs que se passe-t-il ? demanda-le médecin.  
- Bonjour, Docteur, voila mon compagnon a des fortes migraines depuis une semaine, il a des nausées et vomit aussi, ainsi que des trous de mémoires, expliqua-Steve.  
- Je vois, a-t-il des autres symptômes ? questionna-le médecin.  
- Des étourdissements, c'est tout, répondit-Steve.  
- Bien, j'ai peut être une idée mais pour en être sur, votre compagnon doit faire des examens à l'hôpital, raconta-le docteur.  
- Quels genres d'examens ? l'interrogea-Steve.  
- Une IRM pour commencer après on avisera, répondit-il.  
- Bien, doit-on prendre rendez-vous nous même ou pas ? questionna-Steve.  
- Non, ma secrétaire va le faire ça sera plus rapide, dit-il.

Steve serra la main au docteur puis ils sortirent voir la secrétaire qui prit un rendez-vous pour une IRM pour dans 1 heure. Le médecin lui donna un nouveau rendez-vous pour cet après-midi. Puis ils partirent à l'hôpital, Danny se sentit mieux que ce matin, Steve le mit au courant qu'il devait passer une IRM pour commencer. Ils allèrent à l'hôpital, Danny passa son IRM, puis ils allèrent manger.

- Danny que veux-tu manger ? demanda-Steve.  
- Des beignets, répondit-il.

Ils allèrent voir Kamekona, ils mangèrent en silence. Ils durent retourner au cabinet médical. Ils furent pris toute de suite. Steve et Danny remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas vu la tête du médecin.

- Docteur ? demanda-Danny.  
- J'ai les résultats de votre IRM, vous avez un cancer du cerveau, répondit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Un cancer, vous dites, déclara-Steve.  
- Oui, pour confirmer vous allez devoir passer un autre examen une craniotomie ce qui permettra d'enlever autant que possible la tumeur mais nous ne pouvons pas retirer toute la tumeur, expliqua-le Docteur.  
- Savez-vous déjà si elle est guérissable ? questionna-Danny.  
- Je ne peux pas me prononcer il faut attendre le résultat de la craniotomie, dit-il.  
- Bien, Merci Docteur, devons-nous savoir autres choses ? l'interrogea-Steve.  
- Les symptômes seront de plus en plus présents, dès que nous aurons les résultats nous pourrons programmer une chirurgie, répondit-il.  
- Bien, au revoir Docteur, dit-Steve.

Ils partirent voir la secrétaire pour prendre le rendez-vous pour la craniotomie, ils eurent un rendez-vous pour demain matin. Danny doit être a jeun pour faire l'opération. Ils rentrèrent chez Steve. Steve appela le Gouverneur pour lui faire savoir qu'ils allaient être en congés sans soldes pour la raison que Danny avait un cancer. Le Gouverneur lui répondit qu'il n'avait aucun problème et qu'ils pouvaient prendre autant de congés que nécessaires. Danny alla sur la plage, Steve le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Oh, babe, que faire j'ai peur, si elle n'est pas guérissable, pleura-Danny.  
- Danno, on verra le moment venu, demain on en saura plus, je serais là pour d'aider, je t'aime Danno, déclara-Steve.  
- Je t'aime Steven, répondit-il.

Steve colla Danny près de lui, le serra de toutes ses forces pour lui montrer qu'il ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt quoiqu'il arrive. Ils allèrent se coucher, Danny dormit très mal cette nuit. Au petit matin, une migraine arriva. Steve avait déjà tout préparé, gant de toilette eau froide et baisser le store. Ce fut l'heure d'aller à l'hôpital, mais Steve dut appeler une ambulance. Danny n'était pas transportable. L'ambulance arriva au bout de quelques minutes, il fut transporté à l'hôpital ou il fut emmené au bloc pour son opération. Après plusieurs heures d'opération, le médecin alla voir Steve.

- Vous êtes là pour Mr Williams ? demanda-le médecin.  
- Oui, je suis son compagnon, répondit-il.  
- Nous avons pu enlever 2/4 de la tumeur qui est hélas maline, dès qu'il ira mieux nous pourrons commencer le traitement, la chimiothérapie, expliqua-le docteur.  
- Maligne ? questionna-Steve.  
- Oui, elle n'est pas guérissable, je suis vraiment navré, dit-il.  
- Puis-je aller le voir ? demanda-Steve.  
- Il est en soins intensifs, vous pourrez le voir demain, répondit-il.

Steve acquiesça puis il alla prévenir les autres de ce qu'il se passait. Dès que ce fut fait, les cousins allèrent chez Steve pour en discuter. Ils se dirigèrent sur la plage.

- Alors ? demanda-Kono.  
- Danny a une tumeur au cerveau, non guérissable, le médecin qui l'a opéré a pu enlever 2/4 de la tumeur, après qu'il ira mieux il commencera la chimiothérapie, expliqua-Steve les larmes aux yeux.  
- Oh Steve, il faut prévenir Grace, déclara-Kono.  
- Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas, on vient tout juste de nous avouer nos sentiments, pleura-Steve.

Kono le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, Chin le rejoignit à son tour. Cela dura un moment avant que Steve se décida à appeler Rachel pour lui expliquer la situation. Après l'appel, il alla dans sa chambre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps puis il s'endormit les larmes aux yeux. Son réveil le réveilla, il se lava en vitesse et se dirigea à l'hôpital pour voir Danny.  
Une fois arrivait à l'hôpital, il alla dans la chambre de Danny. Il le trouva encore endormi, il s'approcha de lui puis il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Danny mit plusieurs jours avant de se réveiller complètement, et pour l'informer qu'il n'avait aucune chance de guérir. Tout le monde lui rendit visite même son petit chat. Il commença la chimiothérapie, il était fatigué, malade mais il tenait bon pour sa famille. Son petit chat et Steve, venaient le voir tout les jours. Danny était en rémission mais il devait faire des examens presque tout les mois pour voir si elle n'était pas revenue.

_Quelques mois plus tard :  
_  
Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 mois que Danny était en rémission quand les symptômes réapparurent. Au début, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Steve par les réapparitions des symptômes. Mais Steve le découvrit bien assez vite, une nuit alors que tout le monde dormait. Il fut réveillé par un bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Il se leva et vit Danny entrain de vomir.

- Danny, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, je pense que le repas de ce soir n'est pas très bien passé, déclara-Danny.  
- Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé ce soir, est-ce que c'est revenu ? l'interrogea-Steve.  
- Babe, s'il te plait pas maintenant s'il te plait, supplia-Danny tout en se relevant.

Steve le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre. Le lendemain, ils allèrent chez le médecin qui leur annonça que la tumeur était revenue. La route du retour fut silencieuse.

- Babe, je n'ai plus la force de me battre, avoua-Danny.  
- Quoi, Danno non, on la vaincra une fois de plus ! s'exclama-Steve.  
- Pourquoi faire, la tumeur va revenir encore une fois, je ne veux plus me battre, je ne veux plus avoir peur tout les matins parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est revenu, je veux passer le peu de temps qui me reste avec vous pas à l'hôpital, expliqua-Danny.  
- D'accord, je respecte ton choix, Danno, dit-il.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, ils appelèrent tout le monde. Quand ils arrivèrent, Danny leur expliqua que la tumeur était revenue et qu'il ne voulait aucun traitement. Il ne supporterait pas. Tout le monde accepta son choix.

_Un mois et demi plus tard :_

La maladie avait gagné du terrain, Danny ne sortait plus du tout de la chambre. Le moindre effort le faisait souffrir, Steve resta à ses côtés tout les jours que Dieu faisait malgré que Danny se souvenait plus de lui. Steve lui expliqua presque tout les jours leur histoire, pour finir Rachel n'autorisait plus Grace à venir voir son père. Steve ne lui reprocha pas, il comprenait que Rachel ne voulait pas sa fille voyait son père dans cette état.

- Ba…. Be… murmura-Danny.  
- Je suis là Danno, je suis là, répondit-il.  
- Je …. Pense…. Que …. C'est… la …. Fin.., essaya de dire-Danny.  
- J'appelle Grace, comme prévu, déclara-il ?

Steve descendit, réveilla tout le monde et appela Rachel pour que Grace vint dire au revoir à son père. Elle arriva au bout de 10 minutes. Ils montèrent tous voir Danny.

- Steve… veux…. Plage…, balbutia-t-il.

Steve porta Danny jusqu'à la plage, sa dernière volonté. Ils allèrent tous sur la plage, Steve s'installa sur le sable et avait posé Danny contre son torse. Grace se mit à droite de son père et lui prit sa main. Le reste des personnes se mirent derrière eux. Danny regarda sa fille et lui sourit, il leva sa tête et fit une dernier baiser à son compagnon, l'amour de sa vie. Steve et Grace sentirent le dernier souffle de Danny. Ils restèrent comme ça encore un moment avant que Max vint les voir pour déclarer le décès de son ami les larmes aux yeux.

_3 jours plus tard :  
_  
Danny fut enterré près du père de Steve comme il l'avait voulu. Toute la famille du couple était présente pour rendre un dernier hommage à la personne qui aimait. Steve se dirigea au dessus du cercueil, il déposa une rose rose qui signifiait que leur amour est éternel même si il n'est plus là.

Fin.


End file.
